


Lost and Fed

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [37]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Lost in the Woods, M/M, drabble challenge, werewolf noses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13811490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdabbles blog challenge for 02/26/18: die, adventure, scrape





	Lost and Fed

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdabbles blog challenge for 02/26/18: die, adventure, scrape

“Who’d have thought getting hopelessly lost would be such an adventure,” Stiles fumed.

He was tired, hungry. He hurt from more than one scrape by briars he suspected were sentient and out to get him.

“I’m with two human bloodhounds and neither can smell their way to a road or a candy machine?”

“All I smell is squirrel pee-pee,” Scott said.

Stiles looked at him wild-eyed. “If I die out here my ghost is tormenting all your descendents!”

Derek sniffed. “There’s a… MacDonalds. A couple miles that way.”

Stiles cheered. “I _knew_ there was a reason I love you best!”


End file.
